Help Is On The Way
by 21supernaturalpilots
Summary: Ever since Dean had become a demon or even went to hell at all Deans compassion has gone right out the window. Still sweet and cunning as he is but his empathetic tendencies has died along with his ability to relate and love children. And what exactly would happen when he has to take care of someone who had a traumatic experience like he had? The family business means saving people


My eyes flutter open to the sounds of muffled yells coming from downstairs. My parents are fighting again, great. They've been fighting for awhile and my mother had been making my dad sleep in the living room. Luckily my room is upstairs along with my sister, Claire. Her room is farther away from the kitchen, thankfully, but it would be no surprise if she had woken up from the yells. What I feared, though, was my two brothers who's room was downstairs. They shared the same room and slept in bunk beds. They slept about two rooms from the kitchen where my parents were fighting and there was no doubt that they could hear the ruckus.

A loud shatter of a plate snapped me out of my drunken half-asleep phase and I jumped up. I could hear my dad as clear as day call my mother profanities and tell my brothers to go back to bed. My door suddenly open and I jumped as if I was caught doing something bad, only to see ten year old sister Claire at the door. She was hugging her teddy bear with tears in her eyes and a look of fear and confusion on her face.

"Allie, I'm scared." She trembled at my doorway clutching the bear to her stomach. Her honey brown bangs swung across her forehead from all the shaking she was doing and curled against her forehead, sticking from the perspiration she was producing. I signal her over onto my bed where she sprints her way onto it like a demon were to be following her. I hug her to help comfort the shaken child. I look around, wondering what I should do next.

"Stay here, I have to find Brandon and Johnny." I say strictly, hopping off my bed. Chubby little Claire hopped up on all fours like a scared puppy.

"Allie, where are you going? You can't go down there!" Claire whined loudly, her face coated with worry and fear of being left alone. I sighed and moved strays of my dark brown hair behind my ears, then proceeded to go to my closet to grab a baseball bat.

"I'll be right back, I promise." I look her dead in the eyes before walking out. She screamed for me to stop and she jumped off the bed. I yelled at her to stay in my room and closed the door. I stood by the door until I heard thumps of footsteps move away from the door and the creak of my bed. I sigh in relief and prepare myself to move towards the stairs.

The yells were not to say louder, but definitely clearer. It was mostly my dad yelling at my mother while she tried to calm him down. It wasn't until now that I realized that I have heard more plates breaking and the punching of walls. I slowly creak my way down the stairs and peak down into the kitchen where I see my father pin my mother against a wall and threaten to hit her. I spring into action, not even thinking and run down the stairs with my baseball bat. My dad looks at me with his hand still in the air making a fist and I stop dead in my tracks, only ten feet away from them. That wasn't my dad.

I see my brothers coward in their room shaking and scared. I signal them to run upstairs to my room and they don't even hesitate to move. My dad puts his fist down and lets my mother go. He smiles straight at me with his eyes blacker than the pits of hell. His whole eyes were black. He just smiles, and I just felt paralyzed with nothing to do. I felt like I couldn't move. I was too scared. With all my might I lift up my baseball bat, but it wasn't until it was too late that I saw my crying mother with a lighter...and it wasn't until then that I saw the broken beer bottle on the ground with alcohol spilled across the floor. I just hear my dad laugh as the lighter falls and hits the ground. I tried to scream but it was too late. The house went up in flames, both of them catching fire.

I drop my baseball and runs upstairs to get my siblings, they were all crying. I scream at them to get out and they run out of my room, with me close behind. When we get back downstairs the fire had already spread from all the other bottles broken over the floor, not plates. The flames blocked the path to the front door and I told my siblings to run towards the back. We all ran and they were screaming, so scared, or was that the screaming agony of my burning parents? Was that burning flesh I was smelling? I gagged but tried to keep it together as we ran. Suddenly the wood from the ceiling gave out and fell right before us, blocking the back door. A horrible scream erupted out of Brandon as the wood had fallen on top of him, the flames engulfing his small eight year old body. Claire tried to pull him out and I yanked her hand to let go, not being able to stand his agonizing screams from the fire and impact of the wood.

"Claire, it's too late! Run! Out the window!" Johnathan was already running back up the stairs to find safety upstairs and I could see Claire go to get him. "No, I'll get him, out the window!" I shove her out the living room window and she runs towards firefighters who's arms were open wide as if expecting a hug from her. Maybe it was the smoke making me hallucinate, but his eyes turned black for just a second.

Not another second passed that I ran upstairs to find Brandon. I first go into my room where the walls were black from it starting to burn and smoke surrounded me. I found Brandon hiding under my bed and I pick him up. I run out of the room to see flames had blocked the bottom of the staircase. I start to feel dizzy and I cough, my lungs burning. Brandon's eyes rolled to the back of his head. I had to save him.

Running into Claire's room, there was another giant window. With all my strength I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I coughed again and started to panic. I picked up one of Claire's tiny chairs and broke the window. The small chair fell from the window and crashed into the grass below. I turn around to see my dad, his flesh burned and bloody with my unconscious brother in his arms. He smiled again, that evil smile, and his black eyes. All of it black.

"Goodbye Allison." Was all he said as he pushed me out the window. The last thing I saw was that evil smile before the whole house exploded and a ringing in my ears traveled with me after the horrifying boom.

Screaming was heard throughout the bunker as Sam and Dean run out of there rooms to see Castiel comforting the girl they had saved a week ago, crying into his chest. Cas was caressing the girl's matted hair and shushing her. The girl's sobs lightened a bit as Castiel comforted her, and Sam and Dean look at each other with knowing eyes. They were noticeably annoyed, confused, and intrigued.

~Hence the Supernatural intro~


End file.
